


auspicious

by mikechampa



Series: Woody's Adventures into the Darkness [1]
Category: Homestuck, Kingdom Hearts, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikechampa/pseuds/mikechampa
Summary: Things get heated in the Toy Box when the battle against the Heartless comes to a head, and Woody and Buzz meet Young Master Xehanort.





	auspicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/gifts).



> "you wanna hear something cursed? woody ♤ mr. xanax.  
> you wanna hear something worse? woody ♧ buzz ♧ mr. xanax"  
> this is what happens when you discuss the quadrant system in 2019.

Woody the cowboy had been complacent living with Buzz, Jessie, and the other toys in Andy's room for as long as he could remember. He loved Andy, and loved his friends, and wouldn't change any of it for the world. But he could tell that something was missing, although he couldn't for the life of him place what it was. The cowboy wasn't a man to dwell on things though, and the thought fell to the back of his mind as quickly as it had first appeared. That was, until monsters called the "Heartless" showed up. Beings made from the darkness in people's hearts, it seemed, or so said the three new toys that suddenly appeared to fight them. Woody was initially wary of the new crowd, as he usually was, but Rex the dinosaur immediately recognized one of the toys as "Yozora," a character from the video game, _Verum Rex_ , though the toys identified themselves as Sora, Donald, and Goofy. That was one problem solved at least.

As it goes with problems however, when one is solved, another appears. Buzz had vanished through a portal in the darkness, and it was imperative that Woody brought him home, back to Andy. Sora and the others managed to find a similar portal, and with a, "Here goes," from Sora, they quickly made their way through. The darkness swirled around their feet, opening up to a world unlike anything Woody had ever seen before. Another toy, or perhaps a person, like Andy, appeared.

"Look around at all this tremendous darkness. All because he was ripped away from the boy he cares about most." Though the man had previously introduced himself as Xehanort, and though it appeared that Sora and the others clearly had some sort of history with him, Woody couldn't care less to actually remember his name, not when this guy started spouting off some crap about how "darkness was the heart's true nature," not to mention the fact that this _asshole_ had his best friend trussed up like a pig at a state fair, hanging limply several feet off the ground. Woody had had enough!

This guy, this Xehanort guy, pissed Woody off, and pulled on his mind more than he'd ever thought was possible from one singular person. Just looking at him made him want to throw up, made him want to claw his eyes out, made him physically ill, and yet at the same time, all he could think of was shoving him up against a wall, a knee between his thighs. But now was not the time for such thoughts, and he shook his head clear, clapped a hand on Sora's shoulder, and took a step forward. 

"Look, Mr. Xanax, whatever you're talking about, I don't care. Put Buzz back the way he was, and get lost!"

"Or else what, toy?" Xehanort responded, golden-yellow eyes leering down at the cowboy, his eyes grazing up and down as he did so. 

"You know what, asshole?" Woody retorted, matching Xehanort's glare with a glint in his own eyes. "Yeah, I am a toy, but I'm also a friend." He stomped on the ground for emphasis, some of the darkness that enshrouded the area clearing away as he did so. "My guess, is that no one's ever loved you before." Woody took several more imposing steps forward, "Because you know  _nothing_ of hearts and love!"

Sora chimed in, adding his own footsteps forward, which helped in clearing away even more of the enshrouding darkness. "Xehanort, you were so caught up in finding the shadows, you forgot about the light that cast them in the first place!" And with that final statement, the darkness shattered with a burst of light, including the void that had trapped Buzz so high up in the air. 

As Buzz began falling to the ground, Sora and the others distracted Xehanort, two Keyblades clanging off each other in the distance. "Now!" Sora yelled, eliciting Woody's leap into action. He pulled the voice-line cord attached at his back, as far out as it would go, and lassoed himself up to reach his best friend, pulling him safely down to the ground, though using Buzz to break his fall. As his cord retracted back inside, Woody's own voice rang out, "Giddy up partner, we gotta get this wagon train a-movin'!" and it was that simple line that jolted the space commander awake. He locked eyes with Woody, and Buzz suddenly felt at peace, as if the scenario that was happening around him was nonexistent, as though Woody was all that existed in the world. With a cheeky grin, Woody offered a hand, reaching down to pull him up. "Glad to have ya back, partner."

"Remember this," Buzz replied, laser pointed directly at Xehanort's chest. "Our hearts will always be connected to Andy's."  
Woody chimed in, pleased as punch to both have his friend back in one piece, and to knock this guy down a peg or two. "And that's something you'll never understand, because you're hollower than any toy."

Xehanort scoffed in their direction, as Sora and the others continued to hold him off. "We can't hold him off for much longer!" Sora yelled, as Woody and Buzz nodded at each other and jumped back into the fray. 

Woody wound up his lasso, imagining Xehanort to be any old farm animal, loose in the field, and threw it expertly, the tie cinching around his middle. Unfortunately, as a being of darkness, the silver haired man was able to phase out of it, and as the rope fell flat to the ground Woody let out a fierce and confused yell. What the hell?! This man had pushed Woody too far, brought him to the end of his rope, as it would seem, and he dropped the lasso, took a few more angry steps forward, and yanked Xehanort forward by the collar of his black cloak.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, partner, but it's high time we ended it. You lost, we won. We're going back to Andy."

The darkness dissipated, or rather, Sora, Donald and Goofy were displaced, presumably back to the toy store. Woody, Buzz, and Xehanort, on the other hand, were left behind, Woody's knuckles still clenched tight around the collar of Xehanort's cloak. "Clearly you haven't been rustlin' with the right people," Woody started, a snarl etched deep into the plastic of his mouth, "but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." The cowboy spit in Xehanort's face for emphasis, taking a step back to rear his arm for a punch. 

"Hey Woody," Buzz started, "Maybe we shouldn't--"

"Oh, we're well past that now, Buzz," Woody retorted, focusing back on the man in front of him. His fist connected solidly with skin, his pupils blown wide, black as spades, as Xehanort's face twisted up in pain. 

The two quickly began fighting, Xehanort seemingly disregarding use of his keyblade or the darkness, to land another punch on Woody. The latter's insults and failure to be intimidated by the silver-haired man had made his composure crack and shatter, and regardless of how unbecoming it was of him, one of old Master Xehanort's 13 vessels of darkness, to act in such a way, he couldn't be bothered. Never before had he been so degraded; not even Eraqus back in the day had gotten under his skin the way this Woody, this  _toy_ had, so easily. His hair, which had previously been perfectly coiffed, had sagged considerably, falling in his eyes as he tussled back and forth with the cowboy, who also looked worse for wear. Woody's hat had been discarded, and was laying several feet away from them, between their scuffle and a bewildered Buzz, who appeared to be watching the fight as if it were a bad train accident. 

"Woody..." Buzz began again, his eyebrows raised in confusion and concern as his best friend continued to punch and roll around in the dirt with this villain. Although his laser beam was still very much pointed at Xehanort, it was hard to keep track and follow him. 

 Woody, on the other hand, straddling the man beneath him, was breathing hard. If it was possible, he was sure he'd be "hard" in other places, as well, as much as he loathed to admit it. With another punch, mussing up Xehanort's pretty silver hair even further, he again gripped the man by the collar and lifted him up, smashing their lips together in a tumultuous kiss, though it was more teeth than anything, as his teeth tore into Xehanort's lip, breaking the skin easily. The darkness user spat blood at Woody, reminiscent of how the cowboy had spit upon him not fifteen minutes prior. He called forth the darkness, his hand swallowed by blackness as he pitched his hand forward, enclosing it around Woody's neck. 

"What angle are you playing at, toy?" Xehanort sneered, raising a hand to pull at the back of Woody's synthetic hair. "What do you get out of this?"

Woody coughed, his voice coming out strained, but clear. "The satisfaction that I'm breaking your composure, so that you'll never hurt another toy or person again."

"Hmph, highly unlikely. I learned quite a bit about hearts and vessels through our confrontation today." He closed his hand tighter.

Buzz decided this was the perfect time to act, and dropped the laser, surging forward and attempting to separate the two of them. "Alright, you two. It's time to put an end to this."

Woody and Xehanort, who it seemed, were both mid-punch at this point, paused their attacks to look at Buzz, a comedic sight, were the situation not so dire. 

"It's time to bring it off," the space ranger stated again, forcing himself between the two, finally able to separate them, his laser once again pointed directly into Xehanort's chest. "Now you listen to me, evildoer. I don't know what's gotten into Woody, and I don't know what your deal is, but you two have got to stop doing....whatever it is that you're doing. This battle is over. Now go, from whence you came, and don't let us see you around ever again."

Woody, whose eyebrows were tightly furrowed, snarled one final time at Xehanort before forcefully shoving off of him, his senses finally coming to him as he picked his hat off the ground and shoved it back into its rightful place. 

Xehanort huffed haughtily, pushing his hair out of his face. "Fine, you've won this battle. But once we re-forge the x-Blade none of this pettiness will matter, the world will be reborn in darkness, the way that it truly was meant to be!" He barked out a harsh laugh, and weakly stood up, holding his side, as he vanished into another portal of darkness, as suddenly Woody and Buzz were back in Andy's room, with Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, and the others, as if nothing had ever happened. Woody and Buzz shared one final look, nodded in unison, and greeted their friends to fill them in on what happened, barring a few details. 

Luckily for the toys of Andy's room, however, they never saw Xehanort again.

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through writing this i suddenly remembered basically the entire back half of this encounter so this is kind of a retelling of the fight up to a certain point, so you can literally tell where i start making up my own bs lmao  
> thanks 4 reading!!!!  
> pls follow me on tumblr @mikechampa to see more terrible everything


End file.
